There are many advantages in the use of logs in building construction. For example, the thick timbers provide excellent thermal insulation and are resistant to combustion. Further, in log structures, the thick timbers are generally interlocked at wall junctions and provide an extremely rigid structure, highly resistant to storms, earthquakes and the like. Still, many building codes require at least minimal use of nails or other fastening means to secure the logs together. Driving long nails through finished logs or timbers, which may be as much as 6 inches thick can be very difficult and time consuming, resulting in excessive labor costs for an operation that is of little or no real benefit.